


Be the One to Guide Me but Never Hold Me Down

by DaeguHoneyBoys



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a brat, Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Shin Hoseok | Wonho, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm a hoe for Wonho's thigh tattoo, Isn't relevant to the plot though, Jooheon & Minhyuk are little shits, M/M, ShowKiWon are in a relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why isn't that a tag?, much fluff, so soft, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeguHoneyBoys/pseuds/DaeguHoneyBoys
Summary: Hoseok didn't work out his lower half religiously just for them to be stared at, no he worked out to have thighs of a Greek God so he could give his boyfriend the best seat the world had to offer.Listen I am awful at writing summaries but I promise the story is a lot more interesting than it seems





	Be the One to Guide Me but Never Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Because I watched the video of Monsta X's practice for KCon Australia and a whole Changkyun was sitting on Hoseok's lap and ya girl was inspired
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!! :)

   Hoseok wouldn't say he lives in the gym per say but his boyfriend would say otherwise. Any free time the elder had, you could find him in the gym, sometimes Changkyun went with him because who doesn't love to look at a sweaty Hoseok? He wasn't going to pass up that chance thank you very much. 

  None of their friends seen the need for him to be in the gym so much, the man was ripped enough as it is, he didn't have issues with his self esteem either because Hoseok knew he was pretty, handsome, whatever other description you wanted to throw out there. Hoseok also has no shame, when he was asked why he worked out so much his response was pretty simple actually, on the verge of being sickingly cute,  _my boyfriend is a prince therefore he deserves the best throne I have to offer_ (read: his lap).

  Jooheon and Minhyuk would chuckle at Changkyun's face when they would catch him staring a second too long at Hoseok's thighs or how his face flushed whenever they mentioned how they wouldn't mind biting into the elder's thighs, he's thought about it quite often himself but he won't tell them that, nope.

   Hyunwoo had a dance showcase coming up and he had invited the rest to dance with him, Jinyoung had seven people and Hyunwoo was not going to back down from the challenge as much as he loved his friend. They decided that they would film the practices so they could collectively work on areas that needed improvement, not everyone in the group were natural dancers and it took some longer than others to fully grasp the choreography, Changkyun was one of those that were having trouble, the longer the practice drug on the more frustrated he became. Hyunwoo noticed and called for a water and snack break.

   The practice room was more than big enough for everyone to spread out as they wished, instead they chose to huddle up, talking and resting for the next hour. Minhyuk was falling asleep on Jooheon's thigh, Hyunwoo had Kihyun and Hyungwon curled up on either sides of him and in the middle of the circle sat Hoseok in the room's spinny chair with Changkyun curled up in his lap. Hoseok lived for these moments and cherished them when he got them, as long as he has been with Changkyun he has come to notice that the other isn't the biggest fan of skinship, avoided it if he could but he was exhausted and his boyfriend's lap was the comfiest seat in the entire room.

   Eventually the group decided to call it a day, no one had the energy to get back up and continue after they had sat down, Hoseok and Hyunwoo for one weren't complaining. After waking up, the seven of them locked up the studio they borrowed and headed down the street for dinner. Minhyuk and Changkyun were incredibly clingy when they were half asleep and their boyfriends couldn't help but coo at how cute the sight was,  _who allowed Changkyun to be this cute? He will be the death of me_ Hoseok thought as they entered the cozy restaurant. 

  Thankfully the restaurant was fairly empty so the two continued to nap while they waited for the food to arrive, Hoseok and Changkyun got some offended stares here and there due to the fact that the youngest was now straddling Hoseok's lap, face tucked in the crook of his neck as he continued to sleep, Hoseok was used to the stares by now, he was just glad Changkyun couldn't see them. It wasn't even fifteen minutes at the most before the food arrived, Jooheon and Hoseok shared a pained look knowing they'd have to wake their boyfriends up, they looked so cute like this but feeding them was top priority as they were prone to forget to eat during the day and they both worked so hard today, it was almost a sin to have to wake up such angels but alas it had to be done. It took some time for Changkyun to fully awaken, he was aware of his surroundings, was painfully aware of the fact that he was seated on Hoseok's lap but he was too comfortable to move even though he was sure the older was finding hard to eat with Changkyun placed on his lap like th  Shin Hoseok did not work out for himself although his muscles were a bonus when they moved out their apartment and into their cozy two bedroom apartment. Hoseok didn't work out because he was less than confident about his body, no, he worked out because his boyfriend  ~~secretly~~ loved his thighs and loved nothing more than to sit on his lap. Shin Hoseok was whipped with a capital W for Changkyun and he relished in the fact that his boyfriend liked to kiss and mark up his thighs when he got the chance.

   In the days to come Changkyun was more open with his skinship and never missed an opportunity to sit in Hoseok's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter:   
>  knjoons_dimples


End file.
